powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vrak is Back
Vrak is Back is the sixteenth and seventeenth episodes of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. These episodes mark the return of Robo Knight, and the return and final apparence of Vrak, the Gosei Great Megazord, and the Gosei Ultimate Megazord. Synopsis Part 1 In the wake of Prince Vekar’s defeat, the Rangers find themselves face-to-face with Vrak, who returns with a new plan to destroy the world and a new robot he has programmed to fight against the Rangers: Robo Knight!http://blog.samuraicast.com/spoilers-final-power-rangers-super-megaforce-episodes/ Following the defeat of Prince Vekar, his brother Vrak returns determined to assert his control over the galaxy. But first, he must remove the Power Rangers. His evil plan is to destroy the Earth with giant drills running energy diverted from the legendary Rangers. It begins with him removing Orion to capture his life force, then reprogramming Robo Knight to make him his lackey, infusing him with dark energy. Part 2 Vrak continues his plan to split the Earth open via magical wedges. The Power Rangers must prevent Vrak from destroying the earth with giant spins while trying to bring Robo Knight to reason because, under the influence of Vrak, he has become their enemy. Plot Part 1 to be added Part 2 Vrak summons Drill Horn to fulfill his plan, while Robo Knight wants to destroy the rangers himself. Meanwhile, the rangers approach the land drill. Gia tries to destroy the drill using her "rock rush" card, but her attempt fails. Vrak and Robo Knight then appear and challenge the rangers. Troy tells Emma to take out the drills using the command ship. Noah and Jake try to attack Robo Knight but Troy stops them, stating that they can still save Robo knight without destroying him. Vrak taunts the rangers stating that Robo Knight has no weakness for emotions due to being a machine. Emma tries to take out the land drill with the command ship, but her attempt fails miserably. Robo Knight fights the rangers as Vrak laughs at them. Robo Knight blasts the rangers off a hill using his vulcan cannon, and gets Vrak's permission to finish them off. Troy attempts to take on Robo Knight alone. As the other rangers try to follow him, Vrak summons Drill Horn to keep them busy. As Troy fights Robo Knight in a nearby shed (the same area where Noah fought Argus) Vrak uses his zombats to enlarge Drill Horn, who causes several damages to the city and even destroys 2 buildings. The rangers fight Drill Horn using the Gosei Ultimate Megazord while Troy fights Robo Knight. Robo knight hits troy over and over again until Troy is left demorphed on the ground. The other rangers use the ultimate strike attack to destroy Drill Horn. Vrak is happy about this, saying that he is one step closer to fulfilling his plan. Troy fights Robo Knight as the other ragers arrive. Troy uses his inner energy to punch the evil out of Robo Knight, turning him good again. Robo Knight thanks Troy but is damaged badly. Noah gets an idea to have Gosei fix him. However, as Noah is about to call Tensou, another drill appears. Vrak thanks the Rangers, stating that Robo Knight was nothing but a distraction. Robo Knight runs off to do one last thing alone. Gosei tells the rangers to bring Robo Knight, but he vanished. Back at the command center, Gia laments over Orion and Robo Knight and is worried about Vrak's plan. Gpsei tells the rangers to focus on stopping Vrak. Troy notices that Robo Knight's key is glowing. Meanwhile at Vrak's base, as Vrak's plan reaches its climax, Robo Knight appears and challenges Vrak to a duel. Vrak blasts apart his base (in hopes of killing both Orion and Robo Knight) but Robo Knight grabs Orion and runs out just as the base explodes. The rangers believe that Robo Knight was killed and Troy wants revenge on Vrak. Vrak activates his drills just as the rangers appear. Vrak states that the world will end via a solar eclipse, which will unleash all of Vrak's power and will speed up the drills. The rangers morph for one final battle. The rangers use ultra mode to perform the dynamic strike finisher, but Vrak destroys the blast with one hand, stating that his power is better than Gosei's. He then blasts the rangers and knocks them out of ultra mode, stating that Earth has a 0% chance of surviving. The rangers charge at Vrak just as the Solar eclipse starts. The rangers use the blaster while Vrak unleashes his dark powers. The rangers' attack prevails, but Vrak survives. Troy fights Vrak while the other rangers state that they will never give up, but Vrak laughs at them, saying that the only was to stop the drills is to defeat him, and according to Vrak, they are powerless. Troy then gets an idea to use the sky strike, and Gosei increases his chances by telling Troy to use the eclipse to increase his power 1,000 fold. Avenging both the Earth and Robo Knight, Troy performs the infinite sky strike finisher, which ultimately destroys Vrak once and for all. Troy is relieved to see Vrak dead. The rangers celebrate as the drills disappear. The rangers find Orion washed up on the beach and bring him to the command center. Orion tells the rangers that Robo Knight transferred his life force into him. Gosei congratulates the rangers for finally destroying Vrak and saving the Earth. Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows (Megaforce Red) *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall (Megaforce Pink) *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling (Megaforce Black) *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran (Megaforce Yellow) *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver (Megaforce Blue) *Cameron Jebo as Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) *Chris Auer as Robo Knight (voice) *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou (voice) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei (voice) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credits only) *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar (voice; flashback only) *Jason Hood as Vrak (voice) *John Leigh as Damaras (voice; credits only) *Rebecca Parr as Levira (voice; credits only) *Phil Brown as Tresnag (voice) *Paul Harrop as Drill Horn (voice) Power Cards (Part 1) *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Dragon Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Pink - Twistornado (in Trifusion), Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Phoenix Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Black - Rockcrush, Snake Axe, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Snake Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Yellow - Megaquake (in Trifusion), Tiger Claw, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Tiger Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Blue - Seashower''' '(in Trifusion), Shark Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Shark Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Sea Brothers Zords, Victory Charge (Sea Megazord) *Robo Knight - Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic Power Cards (Part 2) *Megaforce Red - Miracle Gosei Power, Dragon Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Dragon Headder, Gosei Dynamic (in Dragon Sword) *Megaforce Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord), Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Phoenix Headder *Megaforce Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord), Snake Axe, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Snake Headder *Megaforce Yellow - Rockcrush, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord), Tiger Claw, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Tiger Headder *Megaforce Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord), Shark Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Shark Headder *Robo Knight - Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic Errors *Oddly, in the Command Center's display, Robo Knight's Legendary Ranger Key is placed between Jungle Fury Blue Ranger's and Ranger Operator Series Red's, all of whose placements are odd considering standard team arrangements. *When using the Ultimate Strike, it showed Master Head. *As Robo Knight entered Vrak's lair to put a stop to his plan, Vrak 'narrated' that he is going to use the last of Orion's lifeforce to charge his Gosei Orbs. Clearly, Vrak was able to tap into the orbs' powers prior to this event to a great extent. It is possible that the orbs didn't have enough power for the drills, but could still be used as formidable weapons. * In one shot, Vrak showed Noah two Gosei orbs as he told him about them. In another shot, Vrak showed three Gosei orbs as he inserted them to holographic versions of his drills. *The Rangers were skeptical when Vrak was able to mirror the Rangers' attacks when he did the same thing towards the end of The Messenger (episode). At that time, Vrak was able to do so at a limited extent which was an upgrade by Metal Alice and didn't have the orbs created at that time. It is possible that the Rangers, forgotten about that event due to not being on contact with him for several months. *In the shot when Vrak exploded from his cyborg form to the form he calls 'Prince Vrak', he called it his 'new form', only to call it seconds later his 'true form'. * It is unclear how Vrak built his first drill. **Later, when Vrak announces that the first drill is already in place, it shows the Sky Drill, which shouldn't even be there until Drill Horn's death. * While not necessarily a error, Gosei's voice was still used when Dark Robo Knight was using his Vulcan Cannon. It could be due to how the guardian himself programmed it to have an automated voice imprint of himself. Notes * This is the first episode since ''End Game to utilize Goseiger footage. **In the light of that, Super Mega Mode and the Legendary Ranger Modes are not used in these episodes. **This is the first episode since End Game where the Rangers transform into their Ultra Modes. **This is also the first episode since End Game where the Gosei Mechazords are used. **Likewise, the Zombats make a return in these episodes. *When Vrak says "Prince takes Knight" as he reveals that he has captured Robo Knight, it provides a reference from the namesake episode of the previous season in his attempt to capture Robo Knight, to which it failed. In this episode, he succeeds in doing so. * Troy mentions Creepox and Malkor in this episode, Which is the first time they mentioned since The Messenger. * This episode is the first to have all seven Megaforce Rangers. *The energy emitting from Troy when he charges up to free Robo Knight, is similar to the energy emitted in a Super Saiyan transformation from the Dragon Ball Z meta-series. **Interestingly, Andrew Gray has stated in an interview that Dragon Ball Z was one of his childhood inspirations. * This episode premiered in Australia as a double-length special on December 14, 2014. * The drills have a slight resembelence to the Q-Rex Megazord's drill weapon. See Also References Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode